Gon Freecss
|-|Base= |-|Adult form= Summary Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) is a Hunter and the son of Ging Freecss. Finding his father is Gon's motivation in becoming a Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B, up to 8-A with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock | 8-B, 8-A with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock | Low 7-C Name: Gon Freecss Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 11 (Manga Debut). 12 (Anime Debut). 14 (Currently) Classification: Human Hunter, Martial Artist, Nen User, Enhancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can communicate with and befriend animals, Nen Manipulation, Transformation, He can proficiently use his fishing rod as a weapon, He can create a sword out of nen, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; without Ten, a Nen user is capable of causing insanity), Fear Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation with Ren (It has been stated that without Ten, a Nen user is capable of inducing crippling fear, paralyzing people, and even outright killing them with Nen alone), Longevity and Resistance with Ten to Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Fear Manipulation, Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation (By preventing aura from leaking away, Ten maintains youthful vigor and reduces aging and protects users from hostile shows of Ren), Stealth Mastery and possibly Body Control with Zetsu (Zetsu shuts off all aura nodes in the body, effectively concealing a user's presence. Ordinary people are unable to sense them even if they're in direct line of sight. Zetsu also relieves fatigue as aura is forced to stay inside), Limited Invisibility with In (In renders aura imperceptible unless using Gyo), Energy Projection with Paper and Hatsu (Hatsu is used to project one's aura), Statistics Amplification, (With Ren, Ten, Ko, Ken, Shu, and Ryu, users can boost their offensive and defensive capabilities, with some offering a balance of both), Enhanced Senses normally and with Gyo (Lets users see through In), Psychometry with En (En creates a barrier which allows users to feel the shape and movement of anything in the radius), Aura Attack Potency: Street level (Caught a giant fish that took over 12 people to catch) | Wall level (Can smash walls and make large holes in thick stone walls) | Wall level physically, Multi-City Block level with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock (It was compared to an attack from Razor, One-shot Knuckle towards the beginning of their training) | City Block level physically (Comparable to Killua), Multi-City Block level with Fully Charged: Jajanken Rock (Was going to one-shot Morel when bloodlust) | Small Town level (In this state, he was stated by Pitou to be a threat to Pre-Rose Meruem, and also stomped Neferpitou with ease) Speed: Subsonic | Subsonic+ (Gon was noted several times to be moving faster than regular humans could keep track of, also caught invisibly fast whips casually) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ (His casual Jajanken punch sent a chimera ant flying to another country hundreds of kilometers away) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Neferpitou) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class 50 | Class 100 via power-scaling (Killua who is physically weaker than Adult Gon opened the 5th door of the Testing Gate, which weighs 64 tons) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class, up to Multi-City Block Class | City Block Class (Capable of punching someone to another country), up to Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class (Pounded Pitou's skull to mush) Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | City Block level | Small Town level Stamina: Large, ran a huge distance during the preliminary tests of the Hunter Exam, can spar with Killua and is able to fight for long periods of time, is naturally agile and is in excellent physical condition Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his fishing rod. Tens of meters to Hundreds of meters via Nen techniques in Greed Island Arc. 3 Kilometers via Nen techniques as Adult Gon. Standard Equipment: A fishing rod | None notable Intelligence: Good battle tactician, significant combat experience (Gon is able to adapt quickly to situations and can come up with new strategies in the middle of combat) Weaknesses: Not very versatile compared to other Nen users, his lack of experience has been shown to cause problems within actual battles, certain Nen techniques can be particularly draining. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jajanken: Rock: '''Gon focuses the aura around his fists using Ko and releases it in a punch. Rock is a close range attack and has the strongest power of his attacks. *'Jajanken: Scissors:' Scissors is formed by extending his pointer and ring fingers. Gon uses Transmutation to transform his aura into a long blade extending from the two fingers. *'Jajanken: Paper:' For this, Gon uses his Emission abilities to project his aura towards his enemies as a projectile. Paper uses an open palm to emit the aura. *'Transcension: Body Aging:' By forcefully maturing himself through the use of Nen, Gon becomes very muscular and all his stats are dramatically increased, to the point where he could defeat one of the Chimera Ant King's royal guards, Neferpitou. However, the price to pay for this transformation is drastic, as it led to him falling into a coma after defeating Pitou, and were it not for Nanika, he would have died. His full potential and capabilities in this state wasn't shown. Jajanken.gif|Jajanken: Rock Gon_Freecss_Scissor.gif|Jajanken: Scissors Jajanken_paper.gif|Jajanken: Paper '''Key:' Hunter Exam Arc | Zoldyck Family Arc/'Heavens Arena Arc'/'Yorknew City Arc' | Greed Island Arc | Chimera Ant Arc | Adult Gon Note: Not to be confused with a similarly named character from Gon. Others Notable Victories: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (Chimera Ant Arc Gon and Chuunin Exams (Preliminaries) Naruto was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Leone (Akame ga Kill!) Leone's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, BoS Leone and Chimeria Ant Arc Gon were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Nippon Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Fear Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7